


Bunny

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Swapfell Sans, Therapy Pet, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, fluffy fellcest, happy life on the surface, red is anxious, smart bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: Edge and Red decide to buy a bunny. It is maybe one of the best decision of their life.





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this proprmt by DamnedXFate : fluffy fellcest? i got you! Papyrus and sans have a therapy pet but its sans turn to pet it but paps wants to pet him to! SO que papyrus petting sans while sans pets the therapy pet? (maybe a bunny or cat?) dont have to use this prompt ofcourse but thought you might like it~.  
> \+ One of my headcanon that animals became more intelligent when they are often in contact with magic.
> 
> This was a short prompt but the fell brothers with a bunny is just so cute. I needed to write more about it.
> 
> SheenaKezia betaread me ! Thank you for your help ♥

Papyrus was not stupid. He knew that sometimes Edge and Red were not well. They had their problem but did not want to talk about it. But he still tried to help them in his own way. That was why he learned about a “therapy pet”, he suggested that the underfell brother should have one.

At first, Edge had been really doubtful. A therapy pet ? How a small and weak animal could help them? And they already have a pet rock. But Papyrus insisted that they needed something fluffier. Something that they could pet and could move around. He showed him articles praising this therapy. Edge slowly let himself be convinced. It could not hurt, right?  
He talked to Red about this. Red did not really understand how a pet could help either. But he was willing to try. He knew that he was not going to take care of it anyway. As usual, Edge would do most of the work. And he liked cute things so why not ?

A few days later, the two brothers found themselves at the pet shop.

They had thought about taking a dog because Edge wanted a pet that could protect them. But then, they realised that being skeletons, maybe it was not a good idea. They looked at the cats, even petting a few of them. But in the end, they decided to buy a bunny. Edge said that the pet was kept in a cage, so it must be more dangerous. If it was dangerous, it deserved to be the pet of the terrible Papyrus. Sans rolled up his eyes. That was not really why rabbits were in a cage. He said nothing though. He really did not want to argue with his brother. Also, he was certain that Edge chose a bunny because of “fluffy bunny” but would never admit it.

Before they decided which bunny they should take home, Edge read a ton of books. He would be in charge of a living being. He needed to be certain that it would be healthy. As he looked at his brother reading all these books, Red had the feeling that the bunny was going to be so spoiled. And once Edge knew that he was going to take great care of the bunny, they went back to the pet shop.

They choose a grey female bunny. When they saw her, they knew that she would be the one they needed. And “the small bunny form the pet shop” became their bunny.

 

For a week, the bunny was called “Bunny”. They did not know what name they should give her. Edge had been looking on the internet for usual bunny names. But he did not really like what he found. And Red was not helping. Too lazy to look for a name, he was just fine with calling her “bunny.”

One day, Blue came to their home with a movie called “Zootopia.”. He said that the main character looked like their bunny and thus they needed to see this. Edge and Red were not really fans of animated movies but they were willing to give it a try. And most of all, neither wanted to make Blue sad because they refused to see the movie.

They decided to watch it on a saturday night. Edge had established a sort of movie night on that day. He had read somewhere that small rituals like this could help them to be closer. Red did not mind. He often fell asleep before the end of the movie anyway, but he loved cuddling against Boss.

Edge and Red sat together on the couch, the bunny between them. And Edge started the movie. They were expecting a childish and simple movie. Both were surprised. At the end of the movie, they looked at each other and agreed to call their bunny Judy. Because the bunny in the movie was really cool.

“And you are really cool too” Edge whispered to Judy.

Red nodded, smiling. Judy definitely suited her.

 

Red was not feeling well. The night had fallen an hour ago and he was alone at the house. Edge warned him that he would be home late. But Red could not help but worry. The rational part of him whispered that his brother was safe, there was nothing to worry about. But the anxiety screamed that something happened. This situation reminded him of Underfell, when Edge had to do his reports directly to the Queen. It only took a day or two but Red was always so anxious. Anything could happen in their cruel world. The surface was different but he still worried a lot.

He wanted to text Edge but what if he was driving? It would only distract him. All he could do was wait for his brother’s return. So he stayed on the couch, unable to sleep, trying to think about something else.

And suddenly, he heard a metallic noise. Surprised, he moved to see where it came from. He was supposed to alone. He worried for a second, but he quickly found the origin of the noise. It was Judy who was scratching the bar of her cage.

“Do you want something?” He asked as he squatted down to the cage. He quickly checked if she had enough water and food. Nothing was missing. Then why did she scratched her bars? Did she only want some attention? Red opened the cage to take her in his arms.

Actually, feeling her against him was a bit reassuring. And she was supposed to help him, right? Red thought. That what Papyrus said when he talked about these therapy pets. He carried her to the couch where he sat down and then gently petted her. He wished that she could purr like cats. That way, he could be certain that she liked it. Sometimes, he was a little afraid that she might not like it. The repetitive movement of his caress slowly relaxed him and feeling her heartbeat was actually helping. Before he realised it, he started to talk about his worries. It was nice to get them off his head.

“Boss is going to be fine, right?” He said to Judy.

Red smiled to himself. She could not answer but he liked to think that she agreed with him. As he thought that, she started to lick his fingers.

“Aww… You are cute…”

Red petted her more. Suddenly, Judy made a weird noise. Sans immediately jerked back his hand. Did he hurt her? But the bunny kept on licking his hand. She did not seem harmed. Uncertain, he petted her again. Sometimes, she made that weird noise but most of the time she just licked his fingers. Judy breathing, her softness, it made him doze off and he was quickly asleep.

Later, he learned that when a bunny liked the petting they grinded their teeth.

 

Red loved to have Judy near him. He often carried her into every room of the house. Well, almost every room…

“Don’t bring the bunny in the kitchen Sans! That’s unsanitary!” Edge shouted.

Sans kept on petting Judy and just shrugged. He knew that his brother was cooking carrots and he wanted to give some to the bunny. For a second, he had forgotten about that stupid rule. “No bunny in the kitchen.”. A rule that he broke every time his brother was not at home.

“You will need to wait a little.” He said to Judy as he turned around and left the kitchen. He then put her back in her cage.

“Stay here a little, I’m going to get you some hay.” He said.

He went into the garage, where they kept the hay for the bunny. Except that he was not the one who put it away. It was Boss who mostly took care of these things. Where did he put them? Because he did not know where to find the hay, it took more time than he planned to bring it to Judy. And when he came back to the cage, Judy was not there.

Red looked inside her cage. She was not hiding and last time he checked, she was not able to open the cage by herself. It meant that Boss obviously took her. But wasn’t he still cooking?

Confused, Red made his way into the kitchen. And found Edge with Judy in his arms, giving her a half carrot.

“Are you kidding me Boss?” Red said. He was not really mad though. Considering how long he has known him, things like this did not surprise him anymore.

Edge gave him a look that says “not a word”. Apparently, he had not been able to resist to Judy. Red grinned. She was definitely too cute. She even defeated the great and terrible Papyrus with her cuteness. She was going to rule over the house and they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. And Red realised that he did not mind at all.

 

Red could hear that the TV was still on. He was not paying attention to the screen though. Unlike his brother who looked really concerned by what was happening on the TV. Red yawned and stretched out. He should go to bed after all he was not staying for the TV show playing. But he snuggled against Edge instead. He was feeling good here.

Red knew that he was going to fall asleep. And before that, he just wanted to have a kiss. He lazily moved to kiss Edge but the taller skeleton pushed him away. For a second, Red froze, now completely awake. Fuck, what did he do wrong? Was Edge angry at him?

“Not in front of Judy!”

“What?” Red glanced at the bunny on Edge’s lap. Strangely enough, she seemed to be watching the TV with Edge.

“She must stay pure.” The taller skeleton explained as he calmly petted Judy.

Did he refuse his kiss because of the bunny? Red relaxed a little. At least, he did nothing wrong. But really? No kiss in front of the bunny? Well... As long as Judy stayed out of their bedroom, he could live with it.

 

Today, they were supposed to do some shopping with Razz and Slim. And Red was late. As usual. Edge sighed. He expected it. But apparently, Razz was still not used to it. He could see that he was growing impatient. It was actually funny to look at him getting up, moving a bit, sitting down and then getting up again. Slim was also smiling, amused by his Lord's actions. 

Edge glanced at his phone. Maybe Red did not understand where they were supposed to meet? Well, it was obvious that they were in the park next to the shopping mall. Like every time they did some shopping together. Red was just being lazy.

“Edge, can you hand me your phone please?” Slim asked.

Knowing Slim, he had forgotten his own. Edge was used to it. He knew that Slim wouldn't bother to look through his personal files so he did not mind.

“There.” He said handed him his phone.

“Oh! The bunny is your phone background!” Slim said, suddenly smiling as he watched the picture.

Edge glanced at Slim, slightly surprised. Slim did not pay attention to this details. All his world was his Lord and the rest did not matter. It was confusing to see him react to this picture. But he answered anyway :

“Well, that way Judy is always with me.”

“She is so cute.” Slim kept staring at the picture of Judy, forgetting why he took the phone in the first place. Suddenly, he turned towards his lord. “M’lord ! Can we have one too?” He asked, excitation in his voice.

Razz said nothing for a second. Like Edge, he was surprised by how Slim was acting.

“I’ve already a dog that I must take care of.” He eventually answered.

“Oh…” Slim looked disappointed. He kept on watching the photo but with a sad face now.  
Edge watched him for a few seconds and then sighed. Judy did really soften him. 

“You can come to our house to see her if you want.” He proposed. ‘If that can make you feel better.’ He did not add.

“Thanks.” Slim smiled at him.

Was that jealousy in Razz’s eyes? Edge chuckled. All because Slim showed little interest in him. The little Lord was really possessive.

Edge smiled, even more, when two days later, he learned that Razz and Slim adopted a small bunny.

 

Time to go the vet. Usually, it was Boss who took her there. But today, he was working so he asked Red to do it. Judy was not sick or anything, she just needed a vaccine and Edge was very careful about that stuff. He did not want their precious bunny to get ill because they forgot a vaccine.

“Judy ?” Red shouted through the house. The bunny hid when she saw the transport cage. She was not very fond of the car and she knew that this cage often meant a car trip. Red could not help but smile at her intelligence but it was still a bit annoying.

He eventually found her under a shelf in the closet. He decided to “make her blue.” It would be easier than fetching a candy to lure her. And then he wondered “Did bunnies have souls?” He guessed that they did but he was not certain. What if her soul was really small and he could not use his magic on her?

Actually, he easily grabbed her soul and slid her towards him. She moved a little but did not really struggle. Which was a good thing, he had been afraid to scare her and as usual, she managed to surprise him. He settled her in his arms and walked towards the transport cage.  
“I’m sorry but you won’t escape this kiddo.”

He swore that he almost saw the bunny pouting.

 

Edge talked a lot to Judy. Like really a lot. He talked about everything and anything. It actually helped him. He could say things that he would not say to Red. He did not want his brother to worry. Sometimes, he was not feeling well. But it always passed. It was really nothing. However, it really helped to talk to Judy. She would always listen without judging, even when he talked about his murderous past. Really, he was happy that Papyrus advised him to adopt her.

 

Everyone loved Judy. They were happy to be invited to the brothers' house because it meant that they will also see Judy. Thankfully, Judy did not mind at all. She seemed to like all the additional caresses.

This time, it was the Undertale brothers that were in their living room, eating chips and casually chatting. Papyrus was petting Judy as she was on Red’s laps. He was happy to see that Judy was really helping the two brothers. They were both calmer, he could sense it.

“You did a great job” He whispered at her.

Sans smiled softly. His brother was really the best.

“Well, I must finish the dinner.” Edge said. “And Papyrus you are my guest so you stay here.”

Papyrus pouted but he was a little amused. His friend knew him too well. He really wanted to help him cooking, nevertheless nodded . He understood that it was Edge’s duty to make his guests comfortable and relaxed. 

Edge smiled at him, happy to have his point with Papyrus. He then got up and walked toward the kitchen.

“Come on Judy.”

The bunny immediately jumped off Red’s laps and followed Edge in the kitchen.

“Are rabbits supposed to do that?” Sans asked, surprised. He would expect that behaviour from a dog, not a bunny.

Red shrugged. If he was honest, he noticed that Judy changed a lot. She looked more aware of things and smarter. Sometimes he had the feeling that she really understood what they were saying. It was a bit strange, but he did not mind. It was not like she was going to answer or tell it to someone else.

Sans said nothing for a moment. It was really weird. But… if Edge and Red were happy, it did not really matter after all.

 

“Red!”

“No! It’s my turn! She was with you all day!”

Red was actually right; Edge thought. But he still wanted to pet Judy! He looked at his brother. The smaller skeleton was curled up on the couch, Judy safely in his arms. Edge smiled softly. They looked cute. And then, the great and terrible Papyrus had a wonderful idea to solve this problem.

“Red, move.”

Red gave him a dirty look. Could boss not leave him alone? No matter how much he insisted, he was not going to share Judy today.

“Red.” Edge warned.

Red sighed. Okay, okay, he was moving. He sat down properly to leave some place to his brother, without letting go of Judy. Edge sat next to him. He then tapped his laps. Confused, Red still moved to rest his head on Edge’s lap.

“Since you’re already petting Judy, I’m going to pet you instead.” Edge said, as he started to slowly pet his brother’s head.

Red was a bit surprised by this but he said nothing. He liked the feeling of Edge’s hands on his head. It was soothing and reassuring. As he mechanically petted Judy, he slowly dozed off.

The two brother were enjoying this peaceful moment. At this instant, they shared the same thought. This bunny definitely made their life better.

**Author's Note:**

> And Slim loving small pet is also borrowed from "how to feed a lazy snake" by damnedxfate.


End file.
